Everlasting Memory
by Flying.Doughnut
Summary: VY2,  who we are gonna call Yuma in this story  sneaks into a high school  for guys only  with his childhood friend Mizki Hayama  VY1 . When he meets Akaito Shion, a strange, heartwarming feeling approaches them. Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl. Mild cursing.


**A/C: Welcome to my crappy story~! c: This story contains looooots of barely known Vocaloids and Pitchloids. o3o If someone wants the whole list, just message me. c: Now please enjoy, my few beloved readers~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. I wish I did tho ;-; And if I did, I would probably buy VY1 And Piko Utatane o3o Err, anyway. To ze story.**

"Huh? Wow! This way, Oni-san!"

"Ugh.. Mizki.."

I complained for nothing.

"Come on! It'll be fun~!" She said with a smile.

A second later, I was pulled by my younger, long dark haired friend gently by the right arm to this green covered park. My eyes widened at such nice hills and vegetation.

"Wow!" She placed her hands at the gray fence with caution, since it was full of cables and that stuff. "So much green!"

I did the same as her and glanced over the fence, and she was right. Everything was so extense and pretty, full of trees of every shade of green.

But something different caught my attention.

"Hmm.." I mumbled to myself as I spotted a building, right in the middle of all the park.

"It looks like a school, Onii-san!" She said, trying to jump up the fence.

I titled my head to the side a bit, trying to convince myself that the building wasn't a school.

"I doubt it, sis.." I mumbled, watching students in uniforms go in and out of the building.

I saw a red haired, adult looking guy with a pair of glasses and a long braid. He was chasing after two guys my age, a teal haired and a pink haired boy, both of them laughing insanely as being chased by the red head, who looked extremely annoyed. Who knows why. But this was fun to watch.

"ONII-SAN!" Mizki slapped me gently. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

As you can see, I'm easily distracted.

"I'm not sure if this is a school.."

"But Onii-san! You see those students! They're wearing uniforms! It's obviously a school, dummy!" she pointed out, her lips forming a small pout.

Rolling my eyes I ran a hand through my revealed pink bangs,not wanting to admit that Mizki was right, like the many times before. I hated to admit she was right. Probably because she's a girl..?

"Hmph." She stopped her pout and crossed her arms, leaning her back on the fence.

My face changed into a worried look and I leaned in the fence next to her.

"Why you never admit I'm right when I am.." She said, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry, sis.."

She kept her mouth shut.

I just sighed, still worried for hurting her. Gosh, I'm so stupid for doing this to her..

I went in front of her and hugged her. I smiled warmly when I felt her returning the hug.

She laughed and moved me around playfully and gently, without breaking the hug, like she used when we were kids.

She accidentally hit me to the fence, still hugging me.

"Oops-"

The fence shook.

I felt my body falling and didn't react, in fear.

A second later, we were both in the inside of the school's park. With the fence to Mizki's back.. and..

..And.. I was on top of her.

I looked at her, and felt my face burning , I was more than embarrassed at the awkward situation we were both stuck in.

You know.. she isn't my real sister. We're two very close friends and we've grown to call each other like that. Since we were both have the same creator. But no, we aren't family.

I remember once I felt something for her. We were young little kids so I barely feel that for her now. Almost nothing. It was like.. a heartwarming, strong feeling of wanting to be with her for the rest of my life.

Maybe is that thing everyone calls love?

I'm not sure..

That feeling bothered me sometimes. I felt like.. Like.. I felt I wasn't born to "love" her.

Back to the awkward position.. I felt a warm face nuzzling me. Then Mizki stopped snuggling me and asked me to stand up. I obeyed quickly, my face still burning as hell.

I looked back at her for a short second.

I saw something in her eyes I never saw before. It seemed.. like an strange feeling.

Oh..

I-It was..

I saw..

I saw..

That feeling..?

Could it be..?

I felt a strong heartbeat in my insides. I could tell she felt it too.

"Sis..?" I managed to say.

"Y-Yes..?" She replied, scooting close to me, with her usual, cute and innocent smile approaching me.

"H-Have you ever-"

"HEY!"

I turned my head to every possible angle quickly to the loud yell and managed to see a gray haired guy before Mizki and I got grabbed by the back of the neck of my jacket.

"Let me go!" I heard her setting herself free by kicking the guy who caught us gently in his chest. "That was impolite, you know!"

The guy dropped my jacket, letting me go while he squirted in pain for a short second. Then he looked back at us with glaring, dark red eyes. I scanned him with mine.

His gray hair was tied up un a high but short ponytail, all spiked from the front and with black and purple headphones. His glaring red eyes, looking at Mizki, angrily. A dark gray, baggy shirt, with a purple tie, with a blue tone. An identification pass hanging from his neck. Black pants covering half of his white shoes, which had a purple soleplate. A dark and angry atmosphere around him surrounded us. His pale hand, as pale as the rest of his skin, holding a cigarette.

I looked behind him at the same time as he did and saw a brown haired, tall guy with glasses in a tuxedo and a dark blue tie, holding a suitcase.

The gray haired dude smirked with his hands on his pockets, the brown haired guy pushed his glasses up with an evil smile.

I heard a chuckle.

"What are you two doing in our high school's territory?" They said in at the same time.

Oh yay, we were in trouble.

**A/C: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QAQ This took years to write. (LIKEITORDIE-/shot) And I'm exhausted now. I'm personally proud of this turned out~ :D **

**Oh. And "Onii-san" is like saying "brother" in Japanese.**

**Anyway, I'M TOTALLY CONTINUING THIS SHIZ. :3**

**..But reviews would be nice ;U;**


End file.
